Let it go and forget
by Lady Dark Demoness
Summary: Based on the new movie: Frozen's song Let It Go Kagome is Kikyo's cousin and has left japan and went to America for unknown reasons. she is returnign to japan on her cousins request. Will she be able to forget her past or fall back down into the storm once more? one or two-shot


Authors note: ok so I saw the movie frozen and I absolutely love one of the songs: let it go so I am going to make a short maybe one or two-shot sess/kag story hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or frozen's let It go.

I watched the scenery pass by from my first-class seat on the flight to Japan: my home.

I sighed and remembered the phone call I had gotten earlier this month.

-_Flash back a month earlier. -_

"_Kagome your mom and my mom miss you so much since you went to study abroad in America." My cousin Kikyo said _

"_Kikyo-"I was cut off by Kikyo next words._

"_Kagome I don't know why you left all of the sudden but I would really like it if you could come home for a year please I beg you!" she half screamed at me but, I could hear the pain in her voice._

"_Very well Kikyo I will come home for a year then I must return to America understand" I said after a good two minutes of silence...i guess I will just suck it up and see them._

"_THANK YOU THANK YOU I will meet you at the airport just text me when you land byeee" she said hanging up quickly_

_-end flashback—_

As my flight landed I took out my phone and texted Kikyo back.

-I am here you may come to get me- I texted.

-yay I can't wait to see you—she replied

I walked off the landing and went to find Kikyo. But as I guess it wasn't hard because she stands out so much, with her dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes and her slim figure. She was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans with a very heavy jacket that was pink and said my_ boyfriends a youki so watch out! _ My eyes widen as I saw this and told myself to have a talk with her later about that.

"Kagome over here!" she yelled causing more attention to be brought to her.

"Yes I'm here so we may leave now." I said calmly stopping infront of her very gracefully.

-Kikyo pod—

I was waiting at the airport for my cousin kagome god I missed her so much. I remember the day when she told us she was leaving. She didn't tell us why though but it had saddened me greatly.

I then spotted her she was beautiful! She had long black hair they reached her but tied up with a blue ribbon she had on a form fitting sun dress that was blue and some blue flats. What were different were the icy blue eyes. Wow she must love blue! She had about c cup breast and a very toned and slim figure. When she came over I was suspecting a warm hug but I now I knew she had changed she wasn't the energetic little girl anymore, she was a calm beautiful woman. I guess I envy her for being able to just go and travel like that. ANYWAY HOW CAN SHE WERE THAT IN TH EMIDDLE OF WINTER?!

"Hey kagome we are actually going out to meet my boyfriend and my friend ok?" I said hope in my voice.

"I guess that will be alright let's go." She said picking her bags up as I led us to the restaurant.

-kagome pov—

I watched as Kikyo led us to a small café. Then she led us over to a large group of humans, demon and half-breed I was even more shocked when she stopped and sat next to the half-breed motioning for me to sit next to the very handsome daiyouki on my right. I sat and look over the group silently as she introduced me to everyone first was the two humans I believe the names were Sango and Miroku... sango was a plain looking human but, I could sense her strength as a demon slayer. Miroku was a monk I could tell and also, a very big pervert by the way he kept touching Sango's butt. Next was the half-breed Inuyasha I guess he was cute with his dog ears and silver hair and molten gold color eyes. Then Kikyo finally introduced the male on my right Sesshomaru hmm interesting named indeed but, I could tell it fit him well. He was extremely powerful and sexy with his silver hair and cold eyes but, I knew he had a concealment spell on hiding his markings.

"So everyone this is kagome my cousin" she finished looking back to me as I gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Oi! Wench why didn't you tell me you had a cousin!" Inuyasha said looking over at Kikyo

"Half-breed her name is Kikyo not wench and you better call her by her name before I make it that you can no longer talk to anyone anymore." I said glaring at the half-breed

"What was that wench you are just a weak human miko so shut up" he said with a snort

And that lasted the next 20 minutes with Inuyasha and kagome going back and forth throwing insults left and right.

Until Inuyasha said one comment that stopped everyone in their tracks

"Shut up bitch just because your parents got divorced and you had to live in America doesn't mean your better than me!" he said growling

I look at him my eyes wide and then I narrowed them and they became icy cold. I stood up and look straight at the door.

"Kikyo I will meet you at home" I said before walking out the door and to the park.

I went to a small field in the back and lay down in the snow. Not bothering to notice the two golden eyes and 3 pairs of human eyes watching her.

I looked up at the sky and raised my hand to look at the palm and then began to sing a song I remembered from so long ago

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**_

I raised my hand to the side and picked up some snow and watched it fall through my hand to the ground

_**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.**_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.**_

_**Well, now they know!**_

I jumped up and look up to the sky and sang louder than before the snow picking up and swirling around me

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore.**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Turn away and slam the door.**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

I ran and made the snow run after me creating a huge snow flake of ice in the middle of the field.

_**It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!**_

I then made snow fall from the side and had a huge smile on my face.

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky.**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**You'll never see me cry.**_

_**Here I stand, and here I'll stay.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

I took off my show and ran in the snow.. Not noticing the huge eyes of the people watching me

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground.**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back; the past is in the past!**_

I raised my hands and made an ice throne in the snow and had ice craw up my clothes and create an icy gown and took my hair out and had it fall in smooth waves behind me. And sat down on my throne..

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn.**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand, in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

Then everything disappeared into a storm of snow then noticed the eyes watching me…

There we go all done. Should I continue this one was straige off the top of my head so it's not as good as I thought it would ne so comment and tell me if I should continue or not!

Ja ne

Lady Dark Demoness


End file.
